The show
by shocking ice
Summary: read if you feel like it.
1. Chapter One: Introduction

Chapter 1:Introduction

What the hell is going on here. You're on a spaceship in the middle of no where. whyyyy me.

Wings: stop being so dramatic.

Element:whyyy.

Cem:because if you don't I'll tell everyone your real name ok.

Element:ok

so let's start the game. All:How can you call this a game. Because it is.

Element:You abducted us from are house and thats a game. Yes it is.

Cem:Why the hell are we were. for the show. I don't know they just pay me to do this.

Wings: Who paying you. i dont know but pay is good.

Well let's introduce every one first now there all Mobius/dimond and are Cem or Cemetery she's the oldest of three and most sensible of secoed one is Element he like's exploshins is Wings he is the youngest of them and is making a movie about his and just so you know you will be left in space if you don't go along with it show.

Do you all under stand.

Cem:Yes.

Element:Ok

Wings:Fine.

Go find aplace to sleep.

Element:I call this one.

Cem:Good for you.

And im also accepting OC,S

Disclaimer_:I own Element,Cem and wings._


	2. The new guys

Now I left a lot out last chapter so this chapter I will let you know their powers and more. OK on with the story.

In the food room. Why am I alway the first one up. Hay Cem it because me and Wings like sleep and you always get up to set up the the electric pole I hit my head on most days. Now for no reason lets talk about are powers. OK like you know theirs the morphing of my self and others. And you have the power over the elements and turn into them. Your also working on element things right. Yeah but they don't always do what I say. Hay guys how you going. Fine we've just bean talking about our powers. You can pretty much telerport control the wind and the whole mind thing. I think that all.

Hay Cem whats that thing you have in your hand. Pink die. Hay wings lets make a run for it. To late. Noooooooooooooooo. Sucked in Element. My green fur. Hay Cem can I borrow that pink die. OK. No more blue bat. Hay what are you doing with that. Hay this is cinder funny a hot pink hedgehog and bat while I am still a blood red hedgehog.

Hay Wings come over here. I have a plan to get Cem back. What is it. whispering. OK. Attack . Cem uses powers to turn Wings into an image of her. Element starts attacking Wings by accident.

Stop stop stop.10mins later Cem changes Wings back.5mins later stop stop. Oh its you Wings. How did you not know that was me. You looked like Cem. What about when she tuned me back. I was having to march fun. Hay wheres Cem. Here I am. She said as she fell from the roof and smashed them. That was to easy.

That was good to watch said a male green bat stepped forwed . Who are you. I am Holly I am a gard. I came here to let you know their going to be some more guy coming. Who are they. They are Razor, Alex and Spike.

Razor is a red hedgehog age 17 his powers: really fast, pretty strong, can extend hairs and quills (plus sharpen, blunt etc), chaos control (includes all kinds defense and offense),super form called Shadow Razor, turns completely black with no pupils and can turn into a shadow and phase through things Likes: seeing new things, sharp things, shiny things, pranks, music Dislikes: being denied,being pranked, vegetables Hobbies: playing guitar

Next Alex is 19 has lavender fur, white shirt with the words 'my face is up here' and an arrow pointing up in golden glitter and white jeans Personality carefree,calm Power extended quills like Razor likes: machines, pranks, environment, pull pranks Dislikes who litter, s, and i, and idiots (excluding Razor and their little bro). Next Spike Age 12 he has green fur and deep green eyes Personality: idiotic, carefree  
Powers: same as Alex, beginning to learn Chaos Control and slowly gaining  
control over plants Likes: pulling pranks, sugar, junk food and fizzy drink Dislikes: healthy foods  
Hobbies: playing drums.

They will be here around dinner. Hay Holly why is your name Holly. Because I'm a hologram with ten personality. Why do you have ten personality. Don't know. Now it says your triplets how that work if you look like your got a couple of years apart. Stasis explosion. Weirdos. What did you call me. Element he called you a weirdo now stop stemming. Ok.

They don't pay me enough for this. Holly said under his breath while leaving the room. Hay its midday. What do you want to do. I came in here for breakfast and still haven't had it. Well lunch time. After lunch. Hay Element what do you want to do now get this die out that Cem put in my fur. Good idea.

5 hours later. That took awhile. Hay whats with the fog. I know they here. Why do we need a fog entry. Why not. Now whats for dinner. Macdonald. How do you get Macdonald on a space ship. Found it.

Now that was interesting and weird see you next chapter.


	3. fire

_On whit the story._

Hay Cem what are you doing. Hay Alex you have to see this. I just need to lit this. Wheres it go. What a second and you'll find out. What I'm on fire arrrrrrrrrrr need water (fire gets louder). This is great I should do this more often. You've done this before about three times. Hay doesn't Element control fire. Yeah but when you wake up on fire you would probably freak out. Good point. What's he do when he's puts out the fire. He gets very angry. Who set me on fire. We need get out of here.

Hay Element why are you steaming. Wings do you know who set me on fire and set gasoline to fall on me. No but it sounds funny. This is not funny. Well you control fire. Yeah but I woke up on fire. How about the search. Just some weird rooms and explosives. what kind. Not very good comped to are normal explosives. Where are the weird rooms. All over the place and I think the hole place is moving. How does it do that. Don't know.

OK now I have a good plan to find out who set me on fire. I bet it was Cem. Good good. What should we do. We should attack soon. Yeah but this time don't attack me. OK. What should we do with explosives. We will disassemble them and see what their made of. Hay have you seen any of the new guys. No. Were did the gasoline came from. Good point. I suggest we run before something bad happens. Lets run toward one of the weird rooms you found. Which way should we go. That way. OK just let me block the path. Wait let me guest how your going to do it with fire to make a wall. Yeah. Easy. Now lets go. Theres one.

OK. Lets go in. How big are the rooms. Don't know. Wait were the door go. Wings I'm not should but I think we're in heaven. Why do you think that. Well there are about 10 000 cans of blood-coler. Now I say we take them whit us to drink and get Cem with it. Yeah. Now how are we going to move them all. Hay is that Razor and Spike. Hay Razor how did you and Spike get in here. We don't know. We just woke up were. OK Wings whats do you think we should do. Well I could check the cameras. You already have them allover the place. The place is moving it not that hard. Now let see the guy who put you in here was probably that Holly. Your not going to believe this. Do you want the weird new the bad news the freaky news or the good news first.

In any. Weird new is their is about 500 000 people around when were asleep and about 25 000 of them look like Holy. The bad new is that they are taking my cameras and their using them for some thing. The freaky is that the place is moving incept for a couple of spaces and the outside of it. The good things that another 100 000 cans of blood-coler have just come out of no were. You found an exit yet. Yes we have to wait for Cem and Alex to come. Element give me a communicator. Hay Cem get Alex and go into a random room. Why. Because we need you to. OK. You guy better not be doing this to annoying me. If I was I would do something better. Hay Alex come here we need to go into this room. Don't be worry if this is to annoy us I will do worse then any thing they can do. That sounds fun. It a rather large room. Yeah. Now that every one is here lets get down to business. Who talking. The background voice. It rather weird but my body didn't want to come today. So yeah we feel like doping you in fights from time to time so yeah. well sucked in and see yeah later. And the exit is that door over their. Before you leave who set me on fire. Thats easy and if you don't know you've got a problem. So it was Cem. Yeah. Well see you.

_Thats the end of the chapter._


End file.
